Back To Reality
by xAzNbAyBx
Summary: "See I Plan to get a job, I plan to go to school but for now I’m dreaming" Funny+Mystery ish mah 1st story So if it sucks im sorry! Just read and tell me what ya think!!^_*


by:T.T.A.  
  
Intro: "See I Plan to get a job, I plan to go to school but for now I'm dreaming" this funny packed comedy is   
  
about a guy who is planning to get his life ahead but just doesn't feel like doing it. Just like I don't want to get up   
  
when my alarm clock rings, you know. So for now he's dreaming. Well what would happen if his dreams become   
  
reality..........................................................................................................................................................................?  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Characters  
  
========  
  
Naru Shenzin Sato  
  
Meiki Ayame Suzuki   
  
Akina Mai Suzu  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Tendo  
  
Kenni Talji Suzuki  
  
Jomei Yukio Takahashi  
  
Staff & students at Tokyo High school (chap 2)   
  
================================= Back to reality =====================================  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
=================================================================================  
  
July 22, 2008  
  
==========  
  
God what time is it? Can't believe imp actually writing in this old crappie diary. Some how I felt stressed   
  
enough to do so. Wait.......... did I call this is a diary??!? Nah its not like that I meant a journal ya know, guy   
  
thing. Mine as well introduce myself my names is Jomei Yukio Takahashi. I attend ...umm well err... I don't   
  
attend anything RIGHT now but im taking exams to. Isn't that good enough??!? Oh well I don't give a darn its   
  
not like Ill ever pass, its been my fourth year trying. But god that dream I had last night seemed so real. I was   
  
successful had everything I wanted!!!! What am I thinking, once a flunkey always a flunkey...*well at least in   
  
the real world that is*............Well better go to sleep. Write in ya later Journal. Chow. Sincerely, Jomei T.  
  
July 23, 2008  
  
==========  
  
Oh yea and what I meant yesterday about the real world, don't worry im not a star wars freak, its just that I   
  
have been having these weird dreams lately. Haven't bothered telling anyone though. But the dreams...their   
  
like...like so real. Your probably dieing to hear bout these "amazing" dreams. Aren't ya? Well ill tell ya:  
  
My first dream was completely the opposite of what I am, successful, smart {ha}, rich, have a good living   
  
{dang in the real world why do I have to work in McDonalds?} all that good stuff. My second was of me exactly   
  
like I am now...well I don't really remember much bout this dream.. but the last thing I said was I   
  
wish.....................  
  
=============================Be careful what ya wish for================================  
  
Continuation.............................  
  
I said I wish for my life to be a living dream...AHHHH! Do you think it came true? I mean after that wish I've   
  
been having these dreams.... and....wait there's something else I wished for something else...hmm..what was   
  
it?Darn! I cant remember...well Once I have the dream tonight Ill tell ya all bout it journal aight night. Jomei T.  
  
12:00 pm July 24, 2008  
  
=================  
  
God! I just had it! I dreamed I was living it up man! Had the house, $, the big company, GOD WHY DID I HAVE TO   
  
WAKE UP!??!? But WAIT!!?? I'm still in my dream!? Oh my gosh I am! My wish came true I'm living a dream! Who   
  
could have done this!??WHO?!? Naru Shenzin Sato,Meiki Ayame Suzuki ,Akina Mai Suzu,Mr & Mrs Tendo,Kenni Talji   
  
Suzuki? They are all in my dreams, but through their eyes I see the real world. Maybe there's some way I can   
  
get out of this....Just maybe............................................................TO BE CONTINUED............................................ 


End file.
